


what Gray likes

by icemakestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Gray likes Natsu no matter how he acts.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, Slayers Week 2020





	what Gray likes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mdelpin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/gifts).



In the guildhall, Natsu was loud. He was the embodiment of confidence, starting fights and ending arguments with a snap of his fist and a stupid comment. Natsu was loud, and bold, and Gray loved him like that; he fell in love with Natsu at his loudest. It was what he knew, what most people saw Natsu as and what everyone was used to. It had never phased Gray.

But in the bedroom, Natsu was quiet. His groans were guttural, torn from his throat; his stomach. The very essence of him spilling out, offering himself to Gray. He accepted it all, of course he did, because Gray liked Natsu liked this as well. He liked it when Natsu was too overwhelmed to speak, mouth hung open with drool pooling over his swollen lips. Gray liked it when Natsu was quiet, because his mouth was occupied; teeth digging in to Gray's shoulder or lips wrapped around Gray's cock. Or when he fell forward, exhausted, a content smile and damp lashes proving how beautiful Natsu was. He would rest on his elbows, press a messy kiss against Gray's neck and whisper words that Gray didn't know he needed to hear. 

Natsu would curl up on his side, soft breaths turning into deep, throaty snores, and Gray would laugh to himself, because there Natsu was, being loud again.

Gray liked Natsu loud and bold. 

Gray liked Natsu quiet and messy.

Gray liked Natsu.


End file.
